Love Always
by KelsiMellark
Summary: Glee maybe over but maybe it's just the beginning for Chord and Dianna. Overgron story. This is not yet proof-read because I'm too excited to publish it. Better than summary I promise. Please Read and Review!
1. Thanksgiving and Farewells

A/n: Hi! So I'm back again to write yet another overgron story. Does anyone still read overgron/fabrevans fanfic these days? I'm not even sure but I was inspired when I watched S06E02 recently. So yeah, here's my take on how Dianna and Chord's relationship is nowadays. And also, I'm still not quite decided how long this will be so I'll definitely appreciated you guys giving suggestions and whatnot. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Thanks!

Dianna was seated on the chair that had "Quinn" on its back while browsing through her Instagram. Just about ten minutes ago, she posted a selfie of her while wearing her red McKinley High jacket that read cheerios on the back. Presently, she is with all her castmates, former castmates waiting to be introduced on stage. Today is the Gleeks' thanksgiving party where they all watch the final episode together along with some media and fans as they share their favorite memories in the six years of Glee.

"You guys are such stalkers. You know that right?" Dianna laughed as she shook her head at Kevin and Vanessa who were in the same room. They we're among the first likers of her picture. The duo just gave her a small smile before they all went back to their smart phones.

"Hey guys, places. They're about to introduce everyone and the show is about to start." Ryan Murphy clapped his hands together as he entered the room full of past and present Glee stars and even special guest stars who were given at least a four-episode arc. Everyone stood up and Dianna straightened her dress a bit before checking her make-up.

They were introduced according to their importance on the storyline with the guest stars who were known as former Glee Clubbers called first. Next up were the special guest stars who sang a song or two in Glee. Then the originals were called and next to them were some of the others who got regularized later on the show like Chord and Darren. Last were the extras along with the crew who were called by batches. They watched the finale altogether as a family and pretty soon everyone had tears in their eyes. Before the credits rolled, everyone who was ever in the Glee Club in the series was shown along with short captions of how their lives went.

Ryan was the one to talk first thanking everyone who watched the series as well as answering some questions as to what happened to some characters and things alike. The originals are the one to talk most with them sharing their experiences and how they liked or might have wanted their characters to end up.

"Hi. This question is for Chord…" an interviewer from Buzz Daily was the one in front of the microphone. Chord smiled and straightened up as he waited for his question.

"During your five seasons in Glee, you were paired up with almost all the girls. How did you feel about Sam not seeming to have one word about his love life?" the interviewer continued. The girls who were paired with him laughed as he turned a bit red.

"Well, honestly, I hated it. I mean, I felt like Sam didn't have a life direction. But it was part of how his character grew in the series and of course we all saw how he got serious with "waiting and being single" in season 6" he air-quoted giving emphasis on his final storyline.

"But who was your favorite among all your partners?" the interviewer piped in.

"Oh. I always get asked this question and people always hate me for my answers. But I still have to say Fabrevans was my favorite." A few whoops from the crowd were heard along with some boos.

"No, because like, Quinn was the only person Sam was actually serious with and y'all could see how hurt he was with her. Samcedes was good too but he was keeping up with it but not really consistent with it right?" A few more whoops were heard before the interviewer asked another question, this time for Dianna.

"How about you Ms. Agron, how do you feel about Fabrevans not being endgame and about how your storyline ended up?" Dianna gave the interviewer a small smile before taking the mic.

"First of all, I want to thank Chord for choosing fabrevans. Team blonde right?" Dianna looked towards Chord who was also smiling before gesturing a fist bump in the air since they were seats apart. "Of course, I am very thankful of how Quinn Fabray came to be. She grew from this little nightmare of a girl to this strong independent woman who just loves reaching for her dreams. I know I haven't been as present as the other alums, but I figured Quinn's story really ended in Michael. Nonetheless, being back home is always a good escape…."

"How about Fabrevans?!" Heather shouted from beside Naya who was also laughing. 'Hemo' was a known shipper of fabrevans. Dianna laughed before continuing to speak.

"Yes, I would have also loved for them to end up together but I think they're also better off as friends. Like they were more functional being there for each other along with their background moments so I'm completely contented with everything." Dianna finished getting whoops from the crowd.

The questions kept coming from other interviewers and fans alike. Meanwhile Dianna and Chord were visibly scene holding their phones after being asked their questions.

_I still think team B was perfect. Don't you Lady Di? Hahaha –Chord _Dianna smiled a little when she opened the text before replying.

_I think team B was already lucky enough to have scenes together. Besides, it was YOU who begged Ryan to make Sam single till the finale Mr. we-don't-have-time-for-relationship-arc! Xoxo –Dianna _

The other blonde rolled his eyes before looking over Dianna's seat where he was met with the mocking hazel eyes.

_I know you two are texting. Quit the flirty looks. Ryan is looking. –Darren _Darren sent his text to both because he was sitting next to Chord.

_You better have not sent that to Dianna. You're such a malicious little curly head! –Chord_

_I don't know what you're talking about ;) –Dianna_

_LIARS! -Darren_

Darren sent the text before looking over Chris and resuming listening to the interviews. The other two blondes listened intently finally done with their banter. Dianna started talking to Lea and Mark who were her seatmates while Chord continued to talk to Darren on the far side. When the interviews were done, they were lead to the presidential table where they will share a dinner before moving to party. Chord moved towards Dianna and the girl slapped his arms playfully before moving towards the others. Ryan who saw this pursed his lips and continued on with hosting their gathering. The night went on and on until everyone was in the middle of drunk and tipsy. Finally they all bid their farewells promising each other they'll keep in touch. Before Dianna was already on her way out of the venue, Ryan approached her and called out after her.

"Hey Dianna, I know you've been quite busy. Thank you so much for coming." Dianna suddenly had tears in her eyes upon hearing this and instantly hugged their producer.

"Oh Ryan, you have nothing to thank me for. This is family."

"I wanted to invite you somewhere so I could offer you something… but I don't think tonight is the right time. Mind if I message you tomorrow?" Ryan asked as he let go of the blonde.

"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow m'kay? G'night Ry!" Dianna tipsily went along her way after.

~D~C~D~C~

It was already half past 3 in the morning when Chord got in his loft. He immediately crashed down his bed before even bothering to check his phone. It was already about 10 in the morning the following day when he woke up and decided to check his inbox.

_Hey Chord, I know it's a little bit too early. But a friend offered me a deal last night. Mind reading the script? Message me! –Ryan _Chord could not believe his eyes. He just got home from the last bit of the most successful thing he has ever done last night. Yet, here he is being offered… something yet again. He immediately punched in Ryan's number and waited about three rings before the line was picked up.

"Hey Chord! I'm guessing you got my text."

"Yeah Ryan. But I mean are you sure? What is this? I didn't even know you were already in the plans of another series." Chord replied getting up from his bed in attempts to shrug off the sleep in his voice.

"I'm not. A friend of mine was there last night and he asked some help for actors in this movie he was producing." Ryan answered and Chord was already on cloud nine. Being asked alone was already a privilege.

"Of course I'd be ecstatic to table read for you guys!" Chord answered trying not to sound as excited as he really is.

"Thanks man! Can you come maybe uhh 5pm on Saturday? I'll text you the details."

"Sure! Thanks Ry! Yeah, bye!"


	2. The Meeting

Chord lightly pushed the hard wood doors that lead to the office where Ryan told him to meet him. As he held a Starbucks frappe in one hand, he checked the time on his watch. _5 pm just in time _he thought as he tongued his teeth one more time to check if there was gunk. He opened the door and saw his former producer, Ryan on the far end of the long oval table. Beside him was another man, if Chord was correct, he was in his late 40s, and three more younger looking people.

"Ah! There he is! Mr. Overstreet!" Ryan gestured him to come over and he politely nodded his head at the mention of his name.

"Mr. Stewart, this is Chord Overstreet, you know him of course. Chord, this is Mr. Colton Stewart. He is my friend and co-producer in the industry." Ryan introduced

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stewart." Chord shook the man's hand then looked at the other three people who were now also standing up.

"Pleasure is all mine. By the way, these are my co-creators. Elliot, our director, Rick and Sheena our writers." Colton began to motion Chord and he shook their hands as well.

"So, now we wait for Dianna am I right Ryan?" Colton said after they all settled back into their seats.

_Dianna? As in Dianna Agron? Oh wait a minute Chord. There's got to be about a hundred more Diannas in America. Don't be silly _Chord thought to himself. Just then, the door once again opened and revealed a short blonde girl about the height of 5'6 feet, without the heels, of course.

"Dianna." Was all Chord said before he broke into a grin. He eyed her in awe. She was wearing a light blue flowy dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair was being held back by a white hair band. Clearly, today she was dressed as an Angel.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. The traffic was too much I had to park my car three blocks away." Dianna smiled at him as to acknowledge him then went straight to hug Ryan.

"Dianna, this is Mr. Colton Stewart, the head producer I was talking to you about." Ryan once again introduced to the other blonde. "This is Elliot, director, and Rick and Sheena, writers." He continued and Dianna politely shook all their hands before finally turning to Chord.

"Oh, I'm sorry I believe we weren't introduced sir, may I get your name please?" She smiled towards Chord confirming she was messing with him.

"Ms. Agron, Chord here, is the one we chose for the other lead role. Uh, shall we start with the story-con?" Colton answered and all of them nodded their heads in approval. Dianna sat beside Chord as Sheena handed everyone a folder. Ryan on the other hand excused himself claiming that his work was done and that the two former Glee stars should call him how the meeting goes.

"Okay, so Rick and Sheena will be the ones to brief you guys with our story. If there is anything you guys might want to suggest, comment about or whatever, you may say so. But before we start, I just want to formally introduce myself. Ryan and I have been friends in the industry for quite a long time so I was invited to the Glee finale party. And that's when I saw you two. When the interviewer asked about what was that again? Fabrevans?" Colton asked but not really waiting for an answer so the two just shook their heads as he continued "that's when I saw that you had chemistry. And since at the time, we we're looking for actors to star in our new movie, I automatically asked Ryan to arrange this set-up. However, you may still opt to not take the project. I don't want you guys to think I'm forcing but this is still an opportunity right here right? Okay enough of me, Rick?" Dianna smiled and turned her head towards Rick.

"Okay, so the story is about Jen and Tyler. You see, Jen is this established business woman who just has her whole life ahead of her." Rick started and Sheena continues from where he left off "And Tyler on the other hand is this adventurous photographer, artsy person who just wants to be free and all that.""And when they meet, they must decide if changing a bit is worth their love connection" Rick finished.

"What do you think? It's so much better than our summary I promise. You may just read the script." Sheena piped in. Chord and Dianna exchanged glances and smiled at each other as if deciding together. Colton looked at them with admiration in his eyes. He knew that these two had the perfect chemistry for the film. He just knows. Finally, the two blondes look back to Colton.

"When will we film?" Dianna replied confirming their approvals.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

It took another two hours before they got to finalize all the details of the upcoming film, "Live in Love" they were set to film a month from now and until then, they are to run lines, suggest and record some songs that the two are to sing since they are both good, and a few other preps before filming. Since Dianna parked her car a little too far away from Colton's office, Chord volunteered to give her a ride to her car. She was hesitant at first, but agreed anyway.

"Hey Chordy, you sure you're going that way? I can walk three blocks if…"

"Di, seriously? It's no big deal. Just get in the car!" He laughed as he opened his car door for the other blonde. She rolled her eyes but obliged anyway. It occurred to her that it was the first time she rode his car in three years. But then she realized, this wasn't the same car. Nope, he was definitely not driving a BMW Z3 three years ago.

"Nice ride." She commented when he got in the driver's seat.

"Oh this? Yeah it's my birthday present to myself." He replied as he put the key in the ignition.

"I bet the back seat is torture for you and dates tho." Dianna teased and gave him raised eyebrows. Chord blushed slightly before looking at her. Really looking at her.

"Nah, this is sort of new and I didn't uh… ya know" He replied not really knowing how to put it in better words.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah so my butt is sweating on it tho. My bad" Dianna laughed slightly at her own statement.

"No worries, that'll just increase its value right?" Chord threw a witty reply along with his famous loopy grin before doing some more rituals before actually moving the car.

The traffic was too much that three blocks turned to a 20 minute ride. But it didn't bother the two because they sang their hearts out to Chord's playlist. Before they knew it, Chord was already pulling up behind Dianna's Audi.

"Thanks again Chord" She said as Chord ran up to open the door for her.

"Anytime." He replied with the loopy grin.

"I'll see you next week."

"Yep! Oh and memorize your lines!"

"Sir, yes Sir!"


	3. When word comes out

A/n: okay so this is sort of a filler chapter of how fans take Overgron. Anyways, here you go!

*ring ring ring* Dianna's phone kept ringing like crazy. Upon trying to reach it, she fell of her bed.

"Oof" Was all she could muster before getting the phone from the bedside.

"Lee, it's 7 in the morning. Can you not go all Rachel Berry pissing me?!" Okay that was too harsh. Considering Lea Michele didn't call her as much as before.

"What was the project Ryan gave you and Chord? C'mon Lady Di! I need details!" Nope, she didn't seem to take it in any bad way.

"What? What project?" Dianna's mind was still trying to process the whole project thing. Oh right, _Colton's project. Not Ryan, Lea._

"Don't what project me! It's all over twitter! Ryan said and I quote, 'so excited for Chord and Dianna. #bigscreen #fabrevansliveson' soooo?"

"Oh that! I can't believe Ryan would do that! It's just that Ryan introduced us to a friend of his and he decided to have us table read a script. We'll be filming in a month but details are to be spared Ms. Michele! Because I don't have them yet." The blonde was already up and about her LA apartment seemingly enjoying the torture she was giving her friend.

"Well, every fabrevans shipper is on their toes right now. Like seriously, check the tweets. There are even pictures of you and Chordy leaving the same building. There's no denying it!"

"Bye Lea." Dianna laughed as she hung up. Some things never change. Before she got dressed, she decided to check her social media accounts. There are more than a hundred tweets, about 50+ edits of her and Chord yesterday on Instagram and it is true, fans are really excited for this project.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

Chord was up and about early in his apartment to make sure he familiarizes his lines quickly. He casually trolls his social media sites whilst reading through some lines when his iMessage beeped.

_Congratulations! –Taylor _ Taylor Swift who was also his good friend messaged him.

_Hey Tay. Uh, for what? Lol –Chord_

_For finally plucking up the courage to take my Lady Di out on a date silly! Xoxo – Taylor _" What?!" Chord screamed to no one in particular before answering.

_Huh? Lolno. It's not what you think it is. Where'd you even get that?! –Chord_

_Oh really? Well there are pictures all over tumblr. I just sort of assumed. –Taylor_

_Nooo. We actually have a film in works but no, I'm not dating Dianna. ;) – Chord_

_What even. I was already writing a song for you guys! HAHAHA –Taylor _Chord loves how he's just so close with so many people in the industry. Like how cool is it that Taylor Swift would write a song about his love life? _Wait, what love life? Ughh. _He thought to himself. Since now, there was already no way he can memorize lines, he decided to check tweets once more. He even favorited and retweeted some because he just loves how witty the fans are.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

1 week later

Dianna sat perfectly still in the small café downtown where she and Chord decided to meet to run lines. It was the perfect place because of how small it was. No one would really check for stars there so they were safe from getting mobbed there.

"Hey gorgeous." Chord greeted as he took of his sunglasses and sat down across from her.

"Hey yourself." Dianna replied and gave a small smile, still holding her iPad where her script was.

"So, what are we to run first?" Chord asked as he brought out his own script.

"I don't know… why don't we order first? I'm sort of starving." She giggled a little and he was once again in awe of this angel. _Can anything get more beautiful than this? _He thought to himself. He was visibly shaken when Dianna called out his name a little louder this time.

"What's up with you? Did you eat breakfast or something?" She laughed it off before waving her hand in the air signaling the waiter to come fourth. She scanned the menu with ease smiling to herself when she saw something that caught her eye. In the end, she ordered some blueberry cheesecake and nonfat latte, because it was in the middle of the afternoon, and Chord opted for some banana waffles and a coke zero.

"I still can't believe we are working together in the big screen!" she can't hide the excitement in her voice.

"I know! But I'm feeling a little nervous to be honest…" the other blonde replied blushing slightly.

"Chord Overstreet, since when are you nervous?"

"Well, since I'm not used to big screen projects and I'm working with you." He blushed even more before looking down to his hands. Dianna cocked her head to the side before reaching over to get a hold of his face.

"You are an amazing actor. Okay? Stop all the pish-posh and let's get to work!" when she saw he wasn't that convinced yet, she stood up from her chair and went behind her co-actor. She gently brushed his blonde locks before whispering in his ears, "You know, if you're trying to act right now, you're definitely killing it." With that, Chord finally smiled and took her hands in his before thanking her. he stood up to give her a hug then snuck up behind her tickling her. "I'm so good. Maybe I should order some pish-posh dessert." He mocked her language.

"C-Cho-chord! Staaaap!" she was thrashing all over him so he hugged her to calm her down. That's how the waiter saw them.

"mademoiselle?" the waiter chimed in sounding surprise with the two's banter.


	4. I'll Always Take Care of you

It's already been four months since _Live in Love _started shooting proper and both Dianna and Chord have been very busy since. Because the script needed Chord's character to be an adventurous photographer, they needed to shoot scenes of Chord out in exotic places and often times included Dianna. There was this particular day when filming sort of hit an iceberg when Dianna got sick in the woods while they were shooting the scene where they we're supposed to go camping.

"Hey…" Chord entered the trailer that was assigned to Dianna slowly checking if she was alright to disturb. He was met with a sneezing Dianna before she flashed him her million dollar smile.

"Chord! C'mon you're not supposed to be here! I'll get you sick." She groaned. She was found slouching on her couch while holding in one hand a tissue roll and a hot and cold compress on the other.

"Di, c'mon. Even if I don't get sick, I still won't be able to film without you." Chord sat down and her feet. He put her feet gently on his lap and gave them a rub.

"ugh I'm so much of a hassle aren't I?" Dianna scrunched up her nose and tried her best not to show Chord she wasn't feeling ticklish with him massaging her feet.

"Never. Just rest today Dianna. I promise you will feel better tomorrow." Chord motioned for a pillow on the far end and used it as a support for her thighs. Dianna didn't know how to thank him so she just smiled.

"I think I'm already starting to get better. Thank you Chord." She set her head lower on her pillow finding her most comfortable position.

"No worries. Just let me take care of you today. Go get some rest and I'll still be here when you wake up." He replied as he continued to sooth her sore legs giving her some sort of relief from her colds.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

It was already about half past two in the afternoon when Dianna stirred a little before opening her eyes. She checked her surroundings upon realizing she wasn't in her apartment. Remembering where she was, she also started remembering feeling the itch on her throat last night, a few sneezes she had earlier, the pounding on her head which she oh so hardly tried to not show and how Elliot instructed her to go inside her trailer so she could be done for the day when it was only 10 am. She recalled feeling uneasy because of the guilt of not being able to shoot today was causing delay until Chord entered her trailer and made her fall asleep. _Omygod, Chord. Where's Chord?_ She thought to herself before looking under her pillow as in he could be hiding under there. Then she smelled the food that was waiting for her in her mini-kitchen. She stood up looking for Nikki, one of the dressers, whom was assigned by Elliot to take care of her today. She stepped out of the trailer expecting the set to be busy but instead saw the crew hurdled in little circles seemingly enjoying some free time. Others were having picnics while others sat under trees enjoying an afternoon nap. She was already about to go around when Nikki caught sight of her and ran up towards her.

"Ms. Agron! Are you feeling better?" Nikki asked when she was already close for the blonde to hear.

"My head is no longer pounding which I take is a good sign." She replied giggling. Her throat still itched a little bit which was understandable.

"C'mon back inside. You might get cold. Have you already eaten? Mr. Overstreet cooked you some soup!" Nikki led her back to the trailer and was already rummaging her way in the kitchen.

"Chord cooked soup?"

"Well it was canned soup but he was the one who prepared it in his trailer. Oh! I hope it's not yet too cold!"

"Uh, where is he?" Dianna looked around once more but can't find him.

"Oh, I thought you knew… he's on the phone with your mom, actually. He's asking if there's anything you can take that you won't be allergic to." Nikki got some soup that still looked a bit hot and handed to her.

"Soup?" Nikki chimed as she lightly pushed Dianna to sit down and made her eat the soup. Dianna smiled before taking it in. it was good of course. Cream of mushroom which was her favorite. After a couple more minutes, Chord came back inside and when she saw him, she greeted him instantly.

"Chord! This soup is delicious! Nikki said you made it. Thank you!" Dianna smiled before offering some soup to him.

"Great to hear!" he smiled back before continuing "hey, by the way, I asked your mom's number from your brother so I could ask her if you were allergic to anything in particular because I ordered pizza. You know you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you but I wanted pizza to be here before you're actually awake."

"You're the best you know that right?" Dianna replied blushing slightly. No one in the history of her best people list did she meet anyone who would make so much effort to comfort her.

"Well." Was all he said smiling.

"You know, I think I'm ready to shoot. I just want to get this over with so we can go home already."

"Are you sure you can already?" He was a little reluctant because he saw how she was so down earlier.

"Yeah. I'm good. I promise."Dianna assured so instead of worrying some more, he talked to Elliot and told them that the shoot was back on. And as if it were a miracle, they finished all the camp scenes they had before sun down.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

That night, Chord volunteered to take Dianna home since he assumed she was still a little sick. On their ride home, he made sure the AC wasn't too cold or too hot for her and even gave her his jacket. They opted for a drive through for dinner seeing Dianna wasn't in the mood to eat out or even cook dinner.

"Hey Chordy?" Dianna said in a slurry voice. She dozed of a couple of minutes ago.

"Hmm?" Chord replied, eyes still focused on the road.

"Thank you for today. For taking care of me." Dianna said her eyes still squinted so she couldn't see much of Chord.

"Dianna, you know I'll always take care of you."

"I know that's why I love you." Dianna knew what she said and she also knew she wasn't supposed to say it. So instead of opening her eyes and having to explain it, she pretended to doze of once again. Chord looked at her and saw her eyes closed her lips graced in a way like only she knows a secret everybody is dying to know.

"And I love you too." Chord whispered to her not really knowing she was in fact wide awake.


	5. Hello Sunshine

A/n: Okay so, I know I said I won't be continuing with this story but I recently had a Glee marathon and I just knew I needed to finish the story and at the same time, I want Fabrevans/Overgron to live on at least in fanfiction world. I'm not even sure if there are still people who read Sam-Quinn, Chord-Dianna fics or even Glee fics but I know I still do so yup. I hope that if there are still readers, you give out your comments because I'm also writing for you guys. Reading all those comments you sent really did inspire me to at least finish this story. This is my very first ship and I was just reminded that I will go down with this ship! Hahahha~ Anyway, this is just a short chapter that I was supposed to publish from last year. But I promise to update soon if I still get readers lol

Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing. Sadly.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

Today had to be one of the busiest days in Dianna's life. She woke up at exactly 5 in the morning, went for a jog, and grabbed something to eat before getting ready for her day. Today is the day they will be having a guesting on a morning show to promote their film. It's been almost a month since they wrapped filming and in about 2 more weeks, _Live in Love _will hit the theaters. Since it was a breezy day outside, Dianna opted for her Purple Sundress topped it with a white cardigan, skintone flats and a brown purse to match. She arrived at the studio at about quarter to 8 where Chord was already in make-up.

"Hey you." Dianna greeted her leading man as she sat down in front of another mirror.

"Hey" Chord smiled back as he put down his phone and went ahead to chat with Dianna.

"Okay so, you guys ready? We'll set you up after the commercial okay?" The segment director was holding some kind of checklist as he approached. The two blondes got up from their seats and prepared to answer some questions.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

"Goodmorning and welcome to Hello Sunshine! Today, we have with us stars of Live in Love Chord Overstreet and Dianna Agron!" Marcia, the morning host greeted. They sat down the couch as directed.

"Thank you for having us, Marcia." Dianna greeted back as she bumped cheeks with Marcia.

"You're always most welcome. So, Live in Love… tell us more about it." The host started as she also got herself comfortable in her seat.

"Well, It's about a girl, Jen who is played by Dianna, she is a little bit secluded and more of a inside the box person who meets Tyler, my character, an adventure seeking person who goes against all of Jen's beliefs in life which could change her." Chord started and Dianna nodded her head.

"I see, and how is Jen and Tyler same with Dianna and Chord?"

"Well, for me I think Jen and I are the same in a certain way that we like being in control of our lives and sometimes when it gets thrown a little off-track we tend to get shaken up a bit…" Dianna replied and then rested her right hand on Chord's knee seemingly telling him to go on.

"Well me and Tyler, we're both adventurous I guess and while it's good, it also sometimes puts us in places we don't want to be." Chord laughed at the end.

"Wow. Well, we all know that this is not the first time you worked together in fact you were paired in the hit TV show, Glee. What can we fans expect to see in this film that we have yet to see from you?" Marcia asked and the two blondes exchanged a glance.

"A lot." Dianna replied and laughed before continuing "For starters, Glee has always been about a whole club of misfits while here, we get to focus on just two characters and we get to see them develop… I mean like develop in a way that we see details I guess? I don't know, Chord?"

"Yeah I guess so. Like we get to see more of one character I think." Chord looked at Dianna before laughing out loud "You know at first I wanted to say here, we get to see a happy ending for our characters. You know like our pairing could actually stand a chance here." Dianna laughed a long with him and so did the entire audience.

"Well we really do look forward to a happy ending for Tyler and Jen," Marcia began, her smile never leaving her face. "Now let's talk about Chord and Dianna, are there any new discoveries with each other and how did Live in Love affect both of you as friends? Or lovers maybe?"

Chord and Dianna looked straight at each other breaking into a grin, both blushing slightly.

"Oh man, we've known each other for 5, 6 years now? And still, there are so much you can learn about a person when you work with them every day. In my case with Di, I think we just grew closer together, and that alone I think is already such a big 'Oof'." Chord's hands were gesturing all over the place, hoping he's actually doing a decent job of saying what he wants to say. Dianna on the other hand, listened intently organizing her answer in her head.

"Just to add up to what Chord said, learning about a person never actually stops so after this film, I'd like to believe I just got to know him more outside of Glee and got a glimpse of who or what he wants to be away from Glee… where I've known him for the past 5 years." How Dianna can put into words so perfectly, if he may add, what she just said is beyond him. He actually found himself mesmerized all over again. To be honest, every time he learns something new of her or gets to experience something new with her during filming, he actually gets sad knowing there were so much time he lost of her when she decided it was time to leave Glee during season 4. Yes, she came back a few times, but those were never really enough for him to spend time with his very first Glee friend.

"Any chance that 'knowing more' can lead into 'something more'?" Marcia cut his train of thoughts when she asked the question probably everyone has been waiting for. Dianna was expressionless for at least 3 seconds that Chord started thinking that that was the start of a very awkward relationship with her but what she answered proved all his worries wrong.

"I can never close my doors to Chordy. I mean look at him, he's just so handsome. How do you resist this face?" and with that, both of Dianna's hands were all over her face and hair messing up all the hard work of their make-up crew. Chord can't help but smile at all of this. How could something so perfect be his reality, he'll never know. All he knows is this is how he wants to be for a very long time.


	6. Premiere Night

After months and months of stressful preparations, late night pack-ups, photoshoots, recordings, guestings, promotions and everything else in between, _Live in Love _is finally down to its first premiere night. And tonight, is no short in special because they will be walking down the red carpets of Los Angeles. Their handlers made sure they got enough rest and flew them in two days before the actual red carpet event.

_Good luck to us, B. See ya. Xoxo –Dianna_

Chord can't help but smile and blush a bit in his black tuxedo as he eyed his phone of Dianna's message. To be honest, he really loved it when she called him "B" even if it actually meant "Blondie" and during their whole time together their nickname for each other just kind of stuck.

_Can't wait. Cali's never been more awesome! – Chord_

Dianna thumbed her phone quickly just to see his text. She laughed at how excited he was to go to their first, of so many, movie premiere. She figured she'd let him be and proceeded to letting her glam team do their magic. In no time, she was ready in her red evening gown that accentuated her curves perfectly. She wore her now long blonde locks in a bun and let loose a few strands to cascade down her face.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

"You look amazing. As always." He greeted her with his usual boy-next-door smile as she opened her hotel door to him. They were both staying in the same hotel and Chord of course volunteered to pick her up so they can ride to the premiere together.

"And you look dashing as ever, Mr. Overstreet!" She giggled as she took his extended hand and let him lead them both out of the door way.

"Can you believe it? It's been 8 freakin' months since we did our first table read" Chord shared as he settled in his seat inside the limo that was set to drive them to the venue.

"I think that by far was the best decision I made, post-Glee projects I mean." Dianna looked outside her window, not really directing her answer to him but more like voicing out something she was thinking for a while now.

"Can I ask you something, B?" Chord almost whispered but she caught into it. She didn't look back but gestured for him to go on. "hmm?"

"Why did you decide to leave Glee?" at that, she sighed and looked at him. Like, finally looked at him and it was like seeing him in a new light. She tilted her head slightly to one side and then back again.

"I wanted to grow and feel that sense of accomplishment again. I felt like I was staying too long." She replied without looking away from his sea of blue eyes.

"But you weren't afraid to do _Live in Love _when the contract clearly stated it was more than 5 months even if all the movies you did didn't even last more than 3 months." He so badly wanted to touch her hand that was just there on the arm rest beside him.

"Because I just knew I was going to enjoy myself… with you." He wanted her to continue but she smiled contently and instead laid her head on his shoulder and somehow, that was more than enough for him.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

"Over here, Dianna look here!" "Chord, Smize!" "Dianna!"

Chord tried his best to concentrate between smiling for all the cameras in front of him and checking on his on screen partner's exact location. The moment they got down of the limo, the crowds automatically went wild. Never mind that other stars are already here, never mind that the camera people are practically smashing against each other, never mind that it's bound to be a long night. It was theirs. Tonight, Chord and Dianna, Dianna and Chord are set to make history.

He walked back a little to let her catch up with him, she was signing a few autographs that was pushed on her face. He figured she needed much help as she could with her dress so that she'll be able to actually move; so he went crouched down behind her and grabbed a handful of cloth as he tried to remove it on her heels' way. She mouthed 'thanks' before signing one last autograph and finally returning the pen to one of the crowd. He gestured for her to walk already as he kept up with her but instead she grabbed his hands, laughing and slightly amused.

"c'mere!" She hooked her free arm onto his while her other hand fiddled with her gown. Together, they smiled at the cameras before finally moving forward.

There were already a lot of people in the theater when they were finally able to come in. They shuffled their way towards the center where they were directed to sit, right beside Colton, Elliot, Rick, Sheena amongst others. In a section on the far right was some of their former Glee castmates and producers who showed their support. Darren, proving to be the most excited one of the bunch even got up from his seat just to wave at the two. They were so overwhelmed of all the support and craze they never imagined they will get. It wasn't that _Live in Love _was not over the top or nice at all, no. They just didn't figure it would catch so much attention considering they were very short of budget which meant short in casting and even other props and such. That's why even Colton himself was surprised when organizers all over America called him to ask for either simultaneous premiers or even better, special premieres. Chord and Dianna proved to still be most shocked of all because tonight, they can't do anything but smile and shake their head at all the attention they're being given.

After the film, an after party was held at a nearby bar. Thankfully, Dianna's glam team prepared a shorter dress for her to move in. it was a simple black slip dress that could pass as a party dress but it had to do. If you asked her, she was already tired but this was her night and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying every moment of it. All throughout the premiere and after party, Chord never left her side, making sure she didn't need anything. That was up until Naya snatched her from him.

"Mind if we borrow Lady Di for a minute?" Naya gave him a wink as she was already snaking her arms around the blonde's figure.

"I'll be back 'kay?" Dianna smiled as she excused herself from the crowed they were entertaining.

"Soooo, congratulations love! I know this isn't the first and definitely not the last but I'm just so happy for you!" Naya hugged her as much as her pregnant belly could allow her. She then led the two of them onto the table where the others were.

"Nay, I'm just happy you were able to come. You didn't have too but thank you. I love you."

"Anytime hun. Well that's why I snatched you, I have to go in a while and I wanted to just talk to you ya know…"

"Hey! There she is!" Kevin waved his hand and got up from his seat beside Becca and kissed Dianna on the cheek.

"Thank you so much you guys I love all of you!" Dianna hugged everyone on the table then finally rested on the side.

"You know, we always knew it would come to this. Ryan here was just too stubborn!" Darren voiced out, laughing

"It would come to what?" Dianna cocked her head sideways giving him a quizzical look.

"Preach! They were goals! We're so happy you guys finally got together." Kevin instead butt in "Yeah, took you two only forever!" Becca added

"What? No! We're not... Chord and I," But Dianna stopped herself. Yes, they weren't together. But she also said she won't be closing her doors. "Nope. Not in present, we're not."

"Oh really? We just kind of assumed… given the way you two acted earlier" Heather uttered, looking away from her phone.

"No, wait how we acted what act?" Dianna hated that she sounded so defensive but she knew she wasn't acting like anything so she just hated it more that she felt clueless.

"Yeah, what act?" Chord butt in smiling as he looped his arm on Dianna's waist. She felt herself blush for a moment and actually thanked heavens there was very limited lighting in the bar.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how perfect you guys were and Kevin here was just saying how bummed he is I didn't make you two endgame" Ryan replied, smirk evident on his face.

"Of course we're bummed! They were OTP goals!" Darren replied laughing and everybody laughed along.

"Seriously tho Ry, thank you so much for the referral. This has been such a great opportunity." Chord replied while Dianna struggled to see his expression before nodding her head.

"Anytime. And with that kind of performance, I am pretty sure this won't be your last project together." Ryan replied and everybody agreed.

"That would just be a huge blessing. We still have a ton to do tho before Live in Love craze will be over, over." Dianna replied

"I don't mind tho. I would never mind working with Di here for the rest of my life!" Chord replied and everyone fell silent. Maybe it was just the sleeplessness or maybe it was just something in Dianna telling her something is changing.

a/n: Hope you like this chapter guys! It's sort of a filler one although it's long but stay tuned I already laid down the story in my head J


End file.
